powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Polluticorn
Polluticorn is a humanoid, winged unicorn-like dragon monster created by Rita Repulsa's monster maker Finster and is the primary antagonist of the episode "Clean-Up Club". Character History Rita sent the monster to Angel Grove to litter and pollute the planet after learning that the Power Rangers Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Zack and Billy were organizing a clean-up club in order to rid the city of pollution. The Polluticorn could zap things with his horn, fire lightning from his eyes, and use his wings to blow great gusts of wind. The Rangers confronted him at the Angel Grove Recycling Center. While the other Rangers fought off against Goldar and Scorpina, Jason faced off against the one-horned menace. Jason finally summoned the Dragon Shield to help out. After Jason knocked off Polluticorn's horn, Rita made him grow to enormous size. Polluticorn met his demise when the Megazord destroyed him. Personality Polluticorn is a highly aggressive and dangerous monster, he will do anything in his power to pollute the Earth and destroy the Rangers. Unlike previous monsters before hand, Polluticorn is shown to be brave and daring, as when Goldar and Scorpina offered to help him, he back them down and said that he can take care of them. Power Level Polluticorn is shown to be quite dangerous compared to previous monsters in the series, being able to overpower all five Rangers in their first battle. Powers and Abilities *'Strength:' Polluticorn is shown to be far stronger then previous monsters fought by the Rangers before hand, being able to swiftly take them out during their first battle. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combat:' In addition to Poluticorn's incredible strength, he is also a skilled fighter, being able to both block and avoid the Red Ranger's strikes while at the same time being able to subdue them. *'Armor:' Polluticorn posses strong knight-like armor to withstand blows from his enemies and not even get a scratch. *'Extraordinary Leaper:' Polluticorn can leap at an incredible distance. *'Flight:' Polluticorn can fly in high speeds thanks to the wings behind his back. *'Energy Balls:' Polluticorn can fire sparkling light pink colored energy balls from his horn on the middle of his forehead. *'Power Winds:' Polluticorn can flap his wings in high speeds and blow his enemies away and also damage them with energy blasts. **'Toxic Winds:' When Polluticorn becomes giant, they get upgraded and become Toxic Winds, they look similar to their counter-part but are now stronger, being able to blow the Dino Megazord off the ground with ease. *'Lightning Vision:' Polluticorn's strongest attack, he can fire highly focus light blue and yellow colored lightning beams from his eyes. These beams are incredibly devastating, being able to take out all five Rangers in just one blast. Arsenal *'Claws:' Polluticorn posses dragon clawed hands for combat. *'Unicorn Horn:' Being a unicorn-themed monster, Polluticorn possesses a sharp horn located on his forehead for which he can also use in combat. Weakness Polluticorn is shown to be quite powerful, he does however, have one weakness, his horn, should it be broken off, he will become weaker. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Polluticorn is voiced by Michael Sorich. Notes *Polluticorn's name comes from the words Pollute '''and '''Unicorn. See Also References Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters Category:PR Dragon Themed Villains Category:Unicorn Themed Villains